The Tangled Web Woven
by ezmac
Summary: ON HIATUS It had always been the two of them. They had always loved each other. Nothing could tear them apart. Until now. Sometimes, love isn't enough. And these two lovers have been through nearly too much to move past. AU/AH. E/B. M for future chapters


**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Twilight. Or Gossip Girl. I only love both books (slash movie and TV show), and I wanted to mix in a little of both in something. I was watching an episode of GG, and this final break up scene between Nate/Blair, and I felt compelled to write about it with Edward and Bella instead. It seemed.. right to me.

This _will_ be a normal E/B story. It may not seem as such at times (I promise), but it will end that way, I promise (:

This isn't my first attempt at writing something, but it feels like one of my weaker ones (to me).

Summary: They'd known each other all their lives. Their futures together was set since they were in Kindergarten. Edward and Bella: the perfect couple. Or are they? Join our favorite Twilight couple in a journey of self-discovery, doubt, and, most importantly, love.

* * *

_**Preface**_

As I sat on the dark leather loveseat in the deep red room of the estate, waiting for him to come home, I knew, deep down that things would not end well. The constant tugging at my heart was proof enough of that. The incessant ringing in my ears and short breaths and utter panic I felt were proof.

_He was never supposed to find out this way. It wasn't supposed to be like this. How could everything have gone so wrong in so short a time?_

My hands were statue arms in my lap. If I moved at all, something was sure to break. It would more than likely be me. And I wasn't ready for that.

I heard a door slam and I turned toward the doorway. There he was. He looked angry, upset, hurt, betrayed, and crushed. I stood quickly, in defeated hopes of salvaging anything of our relationship.

"What are you doing here," he demanded.

"The doorman let me in—" I was cut short by his curt tone.

"I didn't ask how you got in, I asked why you came."

My tongue was heavy in my mouth. It took everything I had just to stay calm and speak clearly, "To talk. About us."

"There is no "_us_," Bella."

"Yes there is. We finally really have a chance to start over—" I tried to step toward him, just to be closer to the man who held my heart for the past 22 years.

"You know, all this time I've felt so bad for everything I've done, and when you said you wanted to leave the past in the past, I had no idea we were talking about _your_ past—"

Alright, I deserved that. But he needed to understand what happened. He needed to know that I caved in a moment of weakness.

"You had just broken my heart. I made a decision I was in no condition to make. Chalk it up to being an emotional, intoxicated female in a moment of weakness or just a really, _really_ stupid decision, but please, you have to understand—"

"But you're clear-headed now, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then you understand perfectly when I say I want nothing else to do with you, Bella," he narrowed his eyes, looking upon me with contempt and disgust, "You and Jake deserve each other."

"You know Jake would say anything, twist the truth—!" he cut me off again.

"But Angela wouldn't!"

I froze. What? I hadn't said anything to anyone but Alice, and I know she wouldn't have told anyone… Would she? How else did she know anything?

"Angela?" I choked out.

"And don't go blaming any of this on her, Bella. I would've found out eventually. I said I'm done. It's _over_. Now would you please leave," He asked the question, but it sounded more like a statement. A demand.

I couldn't move. I was frozen where I was standing. I could feel my heart shatter again, just as it did when I found out what he and Rosalie did at the Shepard wedding.

_No. No, not again. Please, no, no, no. Anything but this. Please, don't let it be true_.

"Fine. Stay as long as you like. _I'll_ leave." And with that, the only man I ever truly loved with everything I am, the only man who I had ever felt knew me completely and who I trusted solely, walked out of my life, and I had a feeling it would be for the last time.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

**So. There it is. I know it's EXTREMELY short, but it's what I had to work with, and I think it's fine all the same. Hopefully it's enough to catch your interest, and I sincerely hope to have some followers with this (:**

**Now. I won't be able to update this for a while, at least. I'm leaving on a trip to San Antonio tomorrow morning (before the sun comes up is too early, if you ask me), and I won't return until Monday night, and then I'll be completely exhausted so I won't be able to return to this then, either.**

**I may end up looking for a beta for this, because sometimes I get MASSIVE writer's block (which SUUUUUCKS, fyi) and have trouble figuring out where to go with plots and whatnot.**

**WOW! I'm rambling. SO! Review, please? I'm not one to beg, so I would appreciate it if I got some feedback (just no flames, _gracias_).**

**Happy reading! (:**

**-erinzomg  
**


End file.
